1. Field of the Invention
An object of the invention is a valve for regulating two gas flows, with a housing, two channels arranged in the housing, each for conducting a respective gas, a first flap arranged in the first channel for opening and closing the first channel. The first flap is arranged rotatably on a shaft, an electric motor for actuating the shaft, a second flap for opening and closing the second channel, and a third channel into which the first and second channels open.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Such housings are used as mixer valves in motor vehicles, in particular as exhaust gas recirculation valves, and are generally known. Such valves have a channel for the fresh air intake and a second channel for the exhaust gas. A flap is arranged in each channel that opens or closes the respective channel cross section by pivoting. Downstream of the two flaps, the two channels open into a third channel in which the gas flows of the two channels are combined. For mixing the exhaust gas with the intake air, for each pivot angle of the first flap, a specific pivot angle is assigned to the second flap in a specific regime. For this, the second flap must always be controlled as a function of the first flap. For this reason it is known to control one flap with an electric motor drive and the second flap via a gear mechanism. The gear mechanism is also connected to the electric motor drive so that the electric motor drive controls both flaps. The gear mechanism is configured such that the second flap pivots as a function of the first flap following a specific regime. The disadvantage is that the cost of the gear mechanism is very high. As well as the many additional drive components, the housing-side complexity with the many bearing points is not insignificant. Also such a gear mechanism takes up additional construction space.